1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for use in repairing damaged vehicles.
2. Prior Art
The chassis and body of a car damaged in an accident are likely to require fairly extensive repairs including careful and accurate straightening and correction of deformation. Apparatus to facilitate this, by the application of hydraulically applied tension in any required direction, is well-known }e.g. see EP No. 0163216 (Gramlich); U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,628 (Grace); U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,855 (Wylie)}. Such known apparatus, however, is very costly and also very large, and so it is not well-suited to small or medium-sized crash-repair shops, both because of the capital cost involved, and also the space required to accommodate it.